


the way you feel beside me

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, no alphas may actually be involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People think Shu and Mika are an alpha/omega bonded pair. They're half right.





	the way you feel beside me

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic i had lying around & decided to polish up and post- it takes place when they're on the pro circuit after graduation and was originally intended to include wataru, but didn't end up like that in the end unfortunately.

The two of them try to keep as normal of an appearance as possible. They keep hidden, they keep safe, Shu takes his suppressants and they've managed to avoid anything that would imply they were anything other than a pair of betas out of the public eye.

It works out pretty well, usually. The two of them don't talk to that many other people, and the other oddballs and Arashi are polite enough not to ask. Despite their best efforts, though there are a few rumors that have slipped out regardless: that they're an alpha/omega bonded pair, that they're hiding it, that Mika is Shu's in more ways than one. It's frustrating, a little bit- but they don't address it, they try to ignore it as best as they can.

After all, even though 'the sovereign's puppet is also his omega and they're a bonded pair' tends to give people the wrong idea about Mika (and every time someone gives the two of them a Knowing Look he wants to strangle them for being so crude, for assuming so much), 'valkyrie's sovereign is an unbonded omega and his puppet still hasn't presented yet' would be far, far worse for both of them. After all, there were a lot of alphas looking to bond with someone for a free ride, nothing more.

Shu had been trying (trying) to keep up with his suppressants- although he'd started to neglect them more, as of late: there hadn't been as many jobs coming in lately, and neither he nor Mika had any reason to really go out as much, no reason to keep up appearances when they wouldn't be around alphas.

He'd needed to go off them for a bit and have a natural heat cycle for a while now. It'd be fine with just the two of them, he thought. He'd be able to take care of himself during it.

He knew Mika hadn't presented yet, but he had always assumed mika was a beta; had never thought of him as a potential threat, not like other alphas he'd known, violent and aggressive and awful.

Shu had wondered if it had something to do with how he hadn't had enough to eat, had worried but not been able to do anything else but try to make sure he would get enough from then on.

He can smell something in the house when he gets home, desire and lust and heat, and for a second he almost thinks his own heat has started early, because there's only one thing that smells like that and it's an omega in heat--

It's not his heat. Of course it isn't. It doesn't smell like his heat. It smells, more than anything, like Mika.

He doesn't quite know what to make of everything at first. It feels like his mind is refusing to connect the dots, refusing to draw the obvious conclusion, refusing to think of anything but finding Mika and helping him.

He hears a whine from his bedroom, and notices Mika rubbing against his sheets, a hand between his legs.

When he notices Shu, he whines a little bit more.

'Oshi-san, 'm sorry, it just feels so hot and it smells like you and I want--'

It's too late to get suppressants: he knows he probably should get an alpha to help with his first heat, knows-- knows if he hates the idea of someone using him, filling him, breeding him during his heats, that Mika would despise it

(that he wouldn't ever feel safe again, not like this).

Shu isn't an alpha and can't knot him like one, but he knows he can still help, has some toys he's used to help him out in those times he's

forgotten to take his suppressants, knows what feels the best during heat.

And more importantly, he knows he's the one Mika trusts, he's the one Mika wants more than any alpha.

Mika's warm underneath him: squirming against him, begging him to fill him up and breed him. Shu knows he's not as affected by the hormones as an alpha would be, but he can still smell Mika all around him, feel how wet he is inside, hear the way he keeps begging for more. He wants to keep going, wants to fill Mika up, wants (in some part of his mind, wants to know how it'd feel for Mika to make him feel that good during heat). He slams into Mika again, harder this time-- enjoying how much of a mess he is, enjoying how Mika clenches tight around him like he's trying to keep him inside. When he finally comes inside Mika, he can tell how good it feels, can see Mika completely tense up around him, can see the way it drips out when he slowly pulls out.

The chances are low, but he almost hopes, seeing how much he came inside, that maybe he'd done enough to make them have a child together.

He can't knot him, but he can keep coming and coming and coming inside until he can't anymore, until Mika's belly is full of him.

Mika on the mattress, panting and smelling like heat and full of his come and still wanting more is too much for Shu to take, makes him think about how nice it'd be to be full of Mika, to have Mika do the same thing to him during his heat.

"Kagehira, I--I want to have you inside--" "'n go ahead, I want to be inside so bad--"

That's all it really takes for Shu to slowly sink down onto him, to feel the way Mika's slick and wet and hits him in all the right places, to feel how wonderful it is to do this with someone he loves.

Mika doesn't feel like an alpha, doesn't feel like someone who can pin him down and claim him and mark him. His scent feels like it's mixing with Shu's, like the two of them are playing off of each other, strengthening and intensifying until the world narrows down to just the two of them. No alpha could do anything like this, not when all Shu can think of is how good it feels to roll his hips, to really ride Mika in the way they both love, how when Mika comes inside him it feels so good, so full, how he can't think of anything else besides chasing more of that feeling.

In the back of his mind, he knows they're both going to be sore and exhausted later, and he knows he's going to be horrified at how much he let himself give into his baser instincts, and he knows he's going to hate how much of a mess they've made. For now, though, all he can think of is how good all of it feels and how he never wants it to stop.

Later, as they're drifting off to sleep, exhausted and full and sore, all Shu can think is of how foolish he'd been to have wanted to get an alpha to do that for Mika, how he had worried about being paired up with an alpha himself just out of desperation, just to make his heat stop. How could he have wanted that, when he has something so much better here? It doesn't feel like they're bonded, not exactly, but it feels like they're in sync- two parts of the same whole, encouraging each other to better and better things.

But maybe that's just an extension of the way they've always been; maybe it was just natural for them to end up like this.

One thing Shu knows, though, is that he's looking forward to the next heats after this one.


End file.
